


silent fury

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: just let them REST alex [16]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Sad, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: brock has been gone too long.
Relationships: Brock & Sasha Racket, Sasha Racket & Barrett Racket
Series: just let them REST alex [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	silent fury

Brock has been gone for two weeks. And Sasha knows- _knows_ that this isn’t a courier job gone long. Because Barrett doesn’t care about Brock as a person, he’s made that _crystal_ clear, but he does care about him as a symbol. Somebody hurting, _killing_ , Brock while he’s on a delivery for the Rackett Family is an insult to Barrett, and he wouldn’t let it stand. 

So Brock’s been gone for two weeks, and Barrett hasn’t reacted, and there’s a sinking feeling in her stomach that she refuses to acknowledge. Because Barrett wouldn’t have killed Brock without her there to watch (as a warning) (as a threat) which means the only way she’s going to know what happened is to ask him. Or break into his office.

She breaks into his office the next night.

And curses internally when she sets off a silent alarm trap, because of _course_ Barrett would have four redundant alarms, she _knows_ better than this, and if she’d been thinking clearly she could have gotten the information _and_ the satisfaction of breaking into Barrett’s office, and instead she’s going to get a lecture, if she’s _lucky_. 

(Barrett needs her. She’s the best thief he has, he can’t just kill her. She mouths this over and over, and tells herself it’s the truth.)

(The truth is that she _is_ the best thief in Barrett’s cohort. The truth is that Barrett can do things to her that are worse than death. The truth is that Barrett wouldn’t even deign to do them himself.)

Sasha has just finished resetting all of the traps in his office in the vain hope she can talk her way out of this- she can’t, Brock was always the talker- when the door opens and Barrett saunters in.

He doesn’t even look _concerned_. Like he _expected_ this to happen. She scowls and when he raises an eyebrow at her she scowls harder. 

“Really, Sasha. I expected better work from you. Caught out by a basic _alarm_ , really. And here I thought you were a _professional_.”

She feels anger like beetles under her skin and presses her mouth closed. Talking with Barrett never makes things better, he just worms his way into her brain even worse, and makes her doubt herself and her skills and it’s better to just get it over with.

“Nothing to say? Don’t care to explain yourself?”

She presses her mouth closed harder.

Barrett _hmms_ and crosses his arms. “You’re here about Brock. Well. You don’t deserve a reward for such poor behavior, but it’s hardly a secret. He’s gone. Left my service weeks ago.”

Sasha freezes, because _that’s not true_. Brock would _never_ leave her behind, _never_. She knows it like she knows every kind of rope trap there is and she knows it like she knows the scars on her hands from learning to throw knives- she knows it deep in her bones. But Barrett is still _smirking_ at her.

“Don’t believe me? His travel papers are there, in that desk drawer,” Barrett says, gesturing. 

Sasha is torn between rebelling against the command, cushioned as it is in generosity, and her need to _know_. 

Her need to know wins out. She bristles as she moves, and opens the drawer. The papers are there, underneath other paperwork that she brushes aside, and she stares at them, refusing to believe her eyes.

“You will leave, Sasha, and report to Rakefine tomorrow. If something as simple as an _alarm_ can best you, clearly you aren’t actually ready to end your training with him.”

Sasha simmers in silent fury, because she’s _eighteen_ , not a _child_ , she doesn’t need _more training_ , and Barrett _knows that_ , and if she focuses on the anger she doesn’t have to confront the sinking hole in her chest that is screaming at being left behind. Screaming that Brock would _never_ have left her behind, that he has to be dead. Screaming that Brock can’t be dead, because then she’s alone with Barrett.

She slams the drawer shut harder than is necessary and stalks from the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [silent fury [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827477) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
